comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Arnim Zola (A.I.) (Earth-7045)
Not to be confused with the original Zola. The original Arnim Zola died in the late 1970s from a terminal disease, but this wouldn't be the last the world would hear of him. A short time after being first diagnosed, Zola discovered the means to map human brain patterns onto a machine. Using this knowledge, Zola created an artificial intelligence based on his mind, which would continue his work in Hydra. While this new Zola would stray from the path for having ambitions that didn't align with Hydra's goals some of the time, Zola would still continue to plague the world with his biological creations, whether it be with Hydra or with Baron Zemo and his Masters of Evil. On thing to note is that Zola is not a perfect replica of the original. Unlike him, this Zola is an amoral recluse, none too concerned with the outside world. He dislikes conventional morality and human instincts, and wishes more people could see how incredible his btechnology & creations are, especially compared to conventional tech. He has a dream and a vision now, and that is all that counts for him. Zola is somewhat interested in any opportunity to pilfer knowledge, such as opportunities to easily kidnap truly great scientists (such as Dr. Richards and Dr. Pym). His past self's long association with Nazis and their ilk has warped him. It pushed him closer to an ethos where the ends justify the means, and individual lives are inconsequential. The Red Skull in particular expressed some satisfaction at how ruthless this new Zola turned out. However, Zola has not genuinely become a killer. He will not go out of his way to kill anybody, preferring prisoners if only to use them in experiments. He has no qualms about killing research subjects or submitting them to fates worse than death to advance his research, though. Zola does have the classic master villain tendency of explaining his plans, his genius, and his intentions in great details. He seems convinced that any reasonable, intelligent person would certainly agree with him. Zola is very smooth, calm and confident. He’s well aware of the power his creations wield, and he cannot really be killed or defeated anyway. He’s not really interested in field work, seeing himself as a researcher and scientific consultant. If there is a narrow window of opportunity to get something done, he will fly in and intervene (what does he risk?). But otherwise he’s just devising groundbreaking solutions for unusual problems plaguing unsavoury people. If he’s detailed to a field operation by an employer he will comply, but with an obvious lack of enthusiasm. Zola’s not very good at working with other super-geniuses, either. He tends to think that he’s the smartest one in any case, and resents the egos and boasts of his few peers, though he’s not boastful himself. In fact, those situations tend to bring out his sullen, passive-aggressive side (he’s not a very social person in the best of days). In any case, he hates having his genius being questioned, and will often react to such remarks in a curt, moody, stern way. History to be added Powers & Abilities Powers As an A.I., Zola is capable of downloading himself into any known technological device that can handle his data and is virtually immortal. This also means he's incapable of being read psychically, immune to disease, and doesn't require sustenance on his own to survive. Abilities *'Super-Genius Intelligence' *'Expert Biochemist' *'Expert Roboticist' Weaknesses *'Electromagnetic Pulses' Paraphernalia Equipment *'Robotic Bodies': Zola has been transferred into a robotic body. If one body is destroyed, he can always download into a spare. **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Superhuman Durability' **'ESP Box': Arnim Zola possesses the ability to mentally control his various genetic creations by means of the ESP Box implanted on the back of his camera head. Although most of the creatures possess limited intelligence and the capacity for creative thought, Zola can now override their mental processes if he so desires. The ESP Box is a retractable device that can convert brain waves into electronic signals for transmission as telepathic commands within ordinary radio range. *Zola uses exotic weaponry, androids, and genetically engineered lackeys in his schemes. His androids can host Zola if he so desires. Category:Characters Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Metal Skin Category:Orange Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Artificial Beings Category:Villains of Earth-7045 Category:Hydra members (Earth-7045) Category:Cabal members (Earth-7045) Category:Scientists Category:Technology Interface Category:Immortals Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Self-Sustenance Category:Geniuses Category:Super Smart Category:Biochemistry Category:Engineers Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Durability Category:Mind Control Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters Category:Captain America's Rogues Gallery (Earth-7045) Category:Versions of Arnim Zola